


Atlas: Touch

by Altun_Heiral



Series: Home Sweet Home [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, about whether or not vibrators and strap ons exist in eorzea, the simple answer was yes, this is mildly based off a discussion i had with lucina, thus this fic exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altun_Heiral/pseuds/Altun_Heiral
Summary: Reina has a surprise for Altun.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Home Sweet Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184501
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Atlas: Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I've not a single excuse for myself. Nor am i sorry.

“What is it?” Altun was staring at a small bullet shaped device in Reina’s out stretched hand. She had all but forgotten her normal embarrassment about being naked in front of Reina. “And why is it purple?” Reina snorted. Altun’s innocent curiosity was infectious sometimes. Altun was eyeing it carefully, eyes slightly narrowed but with a raised eyebrow.

“Here. Give me the palm of your hand.” Reina said, and reluctantly, Altun did as she was told, stretching her hand out to the other, palm upward. Reina took the small device and held the small button at the top of it down for a few moments before a low buzzing could be heard. Carefully she pressed the tip of it against Altun’s palm. Altun simply stared at her hand for a moment, before her brain finally registered what it was. Reina clicked the button this time and the speed increased slightly. Altun’s eyes met Reina’s now, and Reina was wearing a rather smug grin at that.

“So.” Altun coughed a little bit as Reina removed it from her palm, holding the button down to turn it off once more. “Where did you manage to find that?” The room was feeling slightly hot now. Whether the room was actually hot or her body suddenly becoming such, she was unsure. The smug grin on Reina’s face only got bigger by this point.

“Rowena’s of course. Apparently, Ironworks makes them from time to time. I was browsing for something new for us to try out. Well, they just happened to have one in purple.” Reina leaned in close to Altun now, just close enough for their breath to mingle with each other. “Would you like to try it?” Reina knew damn well that using it on Altun’s palm would set a spark of, seeing as it was one of her erogenous zones. She went for the palms rather than fingertips, or else she’d send Altun spiraling before they even got to use this new toy of theirs. With a light push, Reina eased Altun onto her back. Her face was already flushing red and they’d not even gotten started yet. “Your face really is quite stunning when it’s flushed, you know that right?” She had to stifle a laugh as Altun’s face flushed even darker. She leaned down and put her lips against Altun’s, slow and steady.

They moved in sync, breath fully mingling together now. Altun wrapped her arms around Reina in an attempt to pull her closer. With her free hand, Reina dragged her nails lightly along Altun’s ribs. Her action was met with a muffled moan from Altun. Reluctantly, Reina pulled away, breaking the kiss leaving Altun staring up at her with hooded eyes and lips parted still. Reina placed a kiss to Altun’s cheek, then to her throat. Slowly, she moved her way down her body. Stopping to nip and bite at the skin slightly, just enough for light marks. She stopped just above her navel, biting down a little harder this time. Altun let out a moan, though she made an attempt to stifle it with her had but failed.

Reina leaned up for a moment to carefully move Altun’s legs apart. She then gave Altun a small smile before placing a kiss to her inner thigh, just barely ghosting her lips across the skin. She slowly moved her way to her destination, and now for the real fun to begin. She glanced back up at Altun, who’s breathing was ragged now, though she flashed Reina a small smile. With confirmation to continue, Reina carefully sat up on her knees and placed one of Altun’s legs over her shoulder. She took the device and held the button down once more. Altun could hear the familiar buzzing sound. Reina took her hand and ran her thumb gently across the outer part of Altun’s calf, trying to keep her relaxed. Very carefully, she pressed the small bullet to the top of the folds. The reaction was nearly instant as Altun threw her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. Reina could feel Altun’s leg not currently tossed over her shoulder pressing into her side and her toes curling into the sheets of the be.

She moved the bullet slightly, testing the reaction. Altun’s back arched slightly. It was becoming apparent, her hand over her own mouth wasn’t going to keep her quiet this time. Altun stared down at Reina, her hand abandoning it’s place over her mouth. Reina watched her chest move up and down. She moved the bullet again, in small circles this time, like she normally would with her fingertips. Altun bit down on her lip, though this really had no effect to keeping the moan that came from her mouth from echoing across the walls of the room. Reina dusted her thumb across her calf one last time before situating Altun’s leg so it would stay on her shoulder. Moving the bullet to the other hand, she swirled it across the tip again, humming as she enjoyed the noises Altun was making. While Altun had a tendency to be vocal, she was rarely loud. This time though, she was loud, and seemed to have given up on trying to keep herself quiet.

Reina glanced back up at Altun again. She could see that Altun was torn between requesting something of Reina and simply letting it be. Feeling that words were simply lost to her for now, Altun just pointed up towards the ceiling. Reina took the hint, and with a click, she took the speed setting up one. The reaction was instant, except it was Reina’s name across Altun’s lips this time. She smiled slightly, before taking her free hand, with one finger, teasing the entrance, all while still making alternating big and small circles. Altun’s fingers were fisted into the bed sheets, and with no protest, but only the continued sound that she was feeling good, Reina slipped a finger in.

Reina’s name was across her lips again, before Altun bit down on her lip again. Most of the sound she was making now was somewhere between ragged breathing and moans. Retracting her finger slowly, she then pushed it back in, though even slower than she had pulled it out. She heard a huff. Altun sat up on her elbows, face bright red and extending down to her shoulders.

“Don’t you -” she took a breath that turned into a moan as Reina pushed her finger carefully back in while adjusting the bullet slightly downward.

“What was that now?” Reina asked, feeling smug again.

“Don’t you dare tease me like that.” Though she was trying to sound annoyed, she had a smile on her face.

“Oh, you mean such as this?” Reina pulled her finger out, agonizingly slow.

“Reina!” Altun whine, only to fall back against the pillows as Reina moved the bullet in faster circles. “God dammit why are you such a tease -” she let out a hiss as Reina slid two fingers in this time.

“Cause I like how you get when I tease you.” she replied. She heard Altun let out a ragged laugh. She began to pump her fingers faster. In then back out again. There was still one more speed setting, but she wasn’t sure if Altun wanted to put it on all the way. She chanced a glance at Altun, who was pointing upward again. Reina obliged and with a final click, changed the speed once more. She circled the bullet over the tip, timing as well as she was able with the thrust of her fingers, which she made sure to curl into Altun with each thrust. Reina watched as Altun’s back arched off the bed again, fingers still tangled up in the sheets.

There was that familiar feeling again in her abdomen. She had felt it pooling slowly for a while now, but with the higher speed setting, she was feeling it more. Altun’s toes curled into the sheets. With her leg still perched on her shoulder, Reina slowly leaned forward, deepening the angle that her fingers were sliding in at. Reina’s name flew past her lips again. Panting, Altun freed one of her hands from the tangled mess of the sheets and grabbed Reina’s hair. Reina pressed the bullet down against the tip to apply pressure as she slipped her fingers back in again in motion. Altun moaned, though with her grip still firm on Reina’s hair. She knew there was no reason holding back anymore and thus she let the wave wash over her, shaking her body as she road out the feeling, Reina’s fingers still touching at that spot inside her, the bullet still pressed firmly against her.

Reina quietly held the button down till the bullet switched over. Altun released her hold of Reina’s hair, and Reina sat back up carefully. Altun’s body was shaking still, her breath slowly returning to normal, lip bruised slightly from biting down on it. With the utmost Reina retracted her fingers from Altun, reaching for a small cloth behind her. Humming slightly, she used it to clean off the toy as well as her hand. The combination of the toy and her fingers seemed to be more affective than other things they had tried. She didn’t wish to embarrass Altun though, so she kept this to herself. Altun was sitting up on her elbows now, a smug grin playing the corners of her lips.

“Enjoy yourself?” Reina asked, wearing an equally smug grin of her own. Altun let out a small whine before slowly moving herself and pushing Reina down against the bed now.

“Mmm, felt good.” she leaned down and pressed her lips to Reina’s, pulling away after a few moments. She reached for the now clean toy that was still in Reina’s hand. “It’s my turn to make you feel the same, though.” She plucked the toy from Reina’s hand. Reina let out a small laugh, pulling Altun back down till their lips met again.

“Someone is riled up” Reina smirked up at Altun, who only let out a laugh before putting her lips against Reina’s once more.

“Someone got me riled up. Now I wonder who that could have been?” Altun asked, though they both knew the answer. Reina simply gave an innocent shrug of her shoulders. Altun leaned down and lightly bit down on the skin of Reina’s shoulder which earned her a muffled whine. She bit down a little harder and the whine turned to a low moan. Pleased with the reaction, Altun placed a kiss to the mark gently before slowly making her way down to Reina’s breasts. She placed feather light kisses to them, barely able to be felt, her breath ghosting across her skin.

Altun decided to not leave any marks there this time, as she was pleased with the singular one on Reina’s shoulder. Instead, she made her way down across Reina’s abdomen, leaving a trail of kisses as she did. Carefully, she situated herself between Reina’s legs, using one hand to drag her nails across the skin of her inner thigh. Reina was leaning up on her elbows, watching Altun, who was simply staring up at, a slight smirk playing her lips. Altun’s tongue found the spot situated just as the top of the folds and she was pleased to hear a moan escape from Reina’s mouth. Her tongue danced across the spot for a few moments. She heard a muffled whine as Altun removed her tongue from the spot.

“Whose the tease now?” Reina said, face flushed and lips parted, her breath heavy across the mostly silent air of the room. Altun didn’t say anything in response, but simply smiled before taking the toy in her hand and holding the button down to power it back on. The familiar buzz returned once more. Reina had made to brace herself for the initial sensation but she was met with two different sensations which had her collapsing against the bed with one hand over her mouth and the other suddenly firmly entangled in Altun’s hair. Altun had placed the toy where her tongue had previously occupied and then carefully slipped her tongue inside of Reina.

Carefully, Altun moved the toy around in slow, almost agonizingly slow, circles, while her tongue explored ever inch of the inside of her as it could. She hummed to herself, which only sent another set of vibrations through Reina’s body. Reina pulled at Altun’s hair, which got a moan out of her, which while that hadn’t been her intention, she had forgotten in her bliss that Altun enjoyed having her hair pulled. Although somewhat shorter than it was previously, Reina was please that she could see all of Altun’s pretty face now. As well as there was still enough hair at the back for her to pull at. She could feel Altun moving the toy somewhat faster now, though still slow enough to be considered teasing.

Reina whined at the sudden loss of contact as Altun pulled the toy away. Though she quickly replaced it just at the bottom from where she had it previously, and her tongue was back at the tip, doing it’s previous work. Reina was gripping Altun’s hair tighter now, if that were even possible. Altun hummed and gave the button on the toy a click, arching it up slightly so she was putting pressure at the bottom with the toy and at the top with her tongue.

Reina felt her back arch off the bed slightly as her other hand now found it’s way to Altun’s hair. She gave Altun’s head a quick yank as a particular movement of Altun’s tongue sent a shock wave through her. She had yanked hard enough that she pulled Altun’s head upward. Sitting up enough, she could see Altun staring up at her through lidded eyes. Reina shivered slightly as Altun returned to her ministrations, her tongue finding it’s target again. Altun’s flicked her tongue against the tip a few times before once more moving the top back towards the tip. Her tongue found it’s way back inside as Altun moved the toy down, then back up.

Toes curling into the sheets, Reina arched off of the bed once more with a single click of the button, switching it to the higher speed setting. She imagined Altun’s hair was a right mess from her tugging at it every which way. Though she always loved Altun when her hair was a tousled mess. She let out a low moan as Altun quickened her pace, moving the toy in quicker strides across the tip, adjusting it slightly so it put pressure on different points. Reina opened her mouth, Altun’s name falling past her lips, before it divulged into a moan. Altun moved her tongue in and out, matching the pace of the toy. She could feel Reina pulling at her hair in intervals, and it was getting hard to ignore the fact that she was getting worked up all over again.

Reina could feel that familiar pooling in abdomen, and she knew she was getting close. She sometimes forgot how much Altun liked to show off by using her tongue. She arched off the bed, feeling that familiar feeling again, washing over. She road out the feeling, her hands tugging roughly at Altun’s hair which caused her to let out another moan. After a few moments, Reina lay panting, she heard the toy being turned of. Her grip loosened as she let go of Altun’s hair. She then gently massaged the scalp to lessen the sting from her having pulled too hard on Altun’s hair. She heard a hum of approval, as Altun sat up to fetch the cloth Reina had used earlier to clean the toy.

“You gotta stop tugging at my hair that hard.” Altun laughed a little, crawling up so she was hovering over Reina again. She placed a soft kiss to Reina’s lips, slow and sweet, before pulling away again.

“It’s not my fault you enjoy it so much or that I like the sounds you make when I do.” Reina replied smugly. Altun half pouted but leaned down and kissed Reina again.

“Pull my hair a little more and you might just get a round two out of me.” Altun teased. Reina didn’t even think twice and gave a light tug of Altun’s hair which got another low moan out of her. Reina pushed Altun so they were both sitting up on their knees. She kept one hand firmly tangled in Altun’s hair while her free hand slid slowly down her stomach. Altun nipped at Reina’s bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth. Reina let out a small laugh as she tightened her grip on Altun’s hair, pulling her head back so that Reina could place a kiss to her throat. Reina’s other hand slowly slid between Altun’s legs, as she thumbed over the spot again. Altun let out a low whine, as she felt Reina bite down gently on her throat.

“If you leave a mark in the center of my throat that’s gonna get me teased I swear to Nhaama -” her protest was cut off as Reina pulled hard on her hair which turned her protest into a moan of Reina’s name.

“What was that now?” Reina asked, slipping a finger inside again, her thumb still making small circles over the tip. Altun’s mind had clearly gone blank, as there was no further protest from her, just the sound of Altun moaning and occasionally saying Reina’s name under her breath. Reina pulled the skin of Altun’s throat gently between her teeth as she moved her finger in and out, before adding another. Altun let out a hiss as her hand found the skin of Reina’s thigh, her nails digging into the skin. Reina was clearly pleased with herself as she moved her she pushed her fingers deeper, occasionally still ghosting her thumb over the tip, just enough to feel, but not enough for a true reaction.

Altun’s face was flushed red again, extending down her neck and across her shoulders, making her freckles stand out once more. Reina pulled on Altun’s hair again, though she did so in time with a thrust of her fingers. Altun opened her mouth though the sound ceased to come out, instead she simply just let her eyes fall shut. Reina moved her fingers faster now, and Altun was feeling that sensation again in her abdomen from earlier. She dug her nails into Reina’s thigh again. Reina gave another hard tug of Altun’s hair, her fingers thrusting into Altun one final time.

Her body was shaking again, her grip on Reina’s thigh deathly at this point as she road out the feeling once more. She could feel Reina slow her ministrations, but still slowly moving her fingers, just ever so slightly until she stopped. Reina let go of Altun’s hair. She smirked a little as there was indeed a mark on the center of her throat. Altun lowered her head once more and glanced at Reina. She let out a small laugh as she felt Reina slowly remove her fingers from inside of her. Reaching for the cloth again, Reina took a few moments to clean up her hand before setting it aside. Altun removed her hand from Reina’s thigh, and upon glancing down she realized her nails had draw blood.

“Sorry about that.” Altun laughed, panting somewhat still. Reina snorted. She really was here, apologizing for drawing blood on Reina’s thigh with her nails. Reina slide her hand round the back of Altun’s neck and pulled her close till their lips met. Soft and slow again, tender and loving. She pulled away then placed a kiss to Altun’s forehead.

“Don’t be silly.” Reina said with a small smile. “You did nothing wrong. Your head okay? I didn’t pull too hard did I?” Altun shook her head before resting her head on Reina’s shoulder. It was her favourite way to be after they were intimate. It was comforting and safe. Reina hummed and wrapped her arms around Altun, rocking her slowly as she did.

“Just had to make sure I didn’t hurt you is all.” Altun said, her eyes fluttering shut. Reina placed a chaste kiss to the top of Altun’s head. They sat in comfortable silence as Reina drew circles into the small of Altun’s back. “Reina?” Altun asked.

“Something wrong?”

“No. I just wanted to hear that song you promised to sing.” Reina let out a small laugh. She wasn’t even good at singing, and yet somehow Altun always managed to get her to sing something. She could feel sleep taking hold of Altun, and happily obligated to sing her the song she heard around Gridania one time not so long ago. A soft tune for the person she loved most.


End file.
